1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a layer such as a conductive layer, semiconductor layer, or an insulating layer, which is formed by a transfer method using a laser beam, or the like. Further, the invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element, which is formed using such layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called active matrix drive display panel or a semiconductor integrated circuit each of which has a semiconductor element typified by a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a “TFT”) or a MOS transistor is manufactured by forming a resist mask through light-exposure steps using a photomask (hereinafter referred to as a photolithography process) and then selectively etching each thin film.
In a photolithography process, a resist mask is formed by coating the entire surface of a substrate with a resist, prebaking the substrate, irradiating the resist with an ultraviolet ray or the like through a photomask, and then developing it. After that, a thin film (thin film formed of a semiconductor material, an insulating material, or a conductive material) which is present except in a portion to be a semiconductor layer or a wiring is etched to be removed using the resist mask as a mask, thereby the semiconductor layer or the wiring is formed (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 05-144812).